


醉酒

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: 蜜桃成熟时 [2]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Summary: 路人，双性，不喜勿入





	醉酒

一.  
孙小飞跪在马桶前吐得天昏地暗，呕得几乎连胆汁都出来了。他难受地捂着自己的肚子，带着细微的哭腔哼叫着。也不知道过去多久，厕所单间的门突然被推开，似乎有什么人站在他身后，空气中漂浮起一丝甜腻的香味。

有人伸手将他抱了起来，也不知道是不是他的错觉，孙小飞总觉得那个人的手在他屁股上来回抚摸，但他还是软着嗓子说了句谢谢。他瘫坐在马桶上，歪着秀颈，揉着胸口说喘不过气。孙小飞并不会喝酒，这次跟着谢天那群人来这家酒吧，被人灌了不少，他原本就透白的肤质细嫩得很，如今酒精的作用让他的面颊染了一层薄红，像抹了胭脂，狭长凤眸也因为难受渗出泪水，挂在睫毛上欲落不落，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇在灯光下闪着晶莹。

“啊，别，别脱我裤子，嗝……”孙小飞无力地踢动小腿，却并不妨碍对面的人脱下他的裤子，纤细的小腿一脚踏在对方的小腹上，又被人握着脚踝将双腿直接搭在肩头，柔软的身体并没有感受到太多的不适应，孙小飞的大脑一片模糊，他抬起自己圆润挺巧的小屁股好让自己更舒服。

一双手从纯白的内裤边探了进去，各一边握住软绵弹滑的臀肉，捏在手中把玩，臀缝间的小穴也被扯得有些难受，孙小飞呜咽着推拒着身上的男人，他的屁股被揉得好痛。很快，另一种饱胀感从私处传来，原是一根骨节粗糙的手指正往他的嫩穴插入，初次被破开的地方过于紧致，可内里却滑嫩火热，中指艰难地破开层峦肠肉，开始缓缓抽动，肠壁被挤缩成一团，可干涩的甬道并不好动作，孙小飞红着一张脸，摇了摇头小声喊着好麻。

手指退出，挑开内裤一边，小眼儿又被指尖撑开，一股冰凉又刺激的液体冲入肠道。孙小飞睁开凤眼，在眼眶中存了许久的眼泪瞬间滑落，难受地昂着莹白的脖子，呜呜咽咽的，连句“好疼好疼”都喊不出声。

“不要、不要……”孙小飞不知道进入自己臀穴的到底是什么，辛辣的液体不断冲刷着他敏感而火热的肉腔，细腰拱起，小屁股左右晃动，嘴里啊啊啊地乱叫。

“哐当”一声，有什么掉在地上，竟是一个空空的红酒瓶，原本粉白的蜜穴被弄得有些红肿，竟一时间没有吐出半滴葡萄酒，胀得孙小飞软嫩的小手捧着肚子抽泣。他以为没有什么比这更难受了，这时一根尺寸巨大的性器又塞进去，肚子里满满当当的，小飞顿时就受不了地尖叫出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊，不要……太多了呜呜呜……”孙小飞反手抱着水箱，哭喊着扭着身子挣扎，却被人一手压着股掌的腹部往里狠狠肏了几十下，肠道里的酒水被肏得飞溅，顺着他的大腿全都滴在地砖上。

下身被奸得发麻，上半身也好不到哪里去，他身上那件红白条的毛衣松垮地挂在身上，身体被肏得一耸一耸，粗制毛线磨蹭着胸脯上小巧的红樱，很快就硬成一个小石子。衣服下摆被人向上拉，堆积在秀颈，精巧的小巴隐藏在其中。白嫩的胸脯像个豆蔻少女，宛如小苞，莹白滑嫩。拇指捏起乳头挑逗，孙小飞从喉间冒出哼哼。

钻进肉道里的阳具不断换着方向戳弄。直到深处一块软肉被龟头顶得一颤，孙小飞立刻变了调，秀气的肉柱在内裤里抖了抖，渐渐勃翘起来。

“呜呜呜，那、那里不要……呜呜呜求求你了，好难受……”孙小飞的哭声不再带着疼痛，而是另一种乖顺又舒服的呻吟，俏丽的脸蛋被眼泪弄得可怜可爱，让人心中又痒又热。

后穴中的肉棒整个拔出又猛地肏进去，穴口嫩肉有些翻出又被挤了进去，深处穴心被龟头几乎撞肿，孙小飞叫得嗓子都快哑了，很快就射出一股白浊，喷在双方小腹。插在屁股里的肉棒也用尽力气狠狠干了几十下，将精液释放其中。

对方抽出自己的肉棒，被干得松软的小孔涌出一波又红又白的液体，将孙小飞的屁股弄得一团糟。男人看着小飞至今未脱的内裤，发现竟湿了两处，他有些惊讶，伸手将湿漉黏糊的布料脱了下来，拨开那层细软耻毛，却见其中一条肉粉细缝，上头点缀着一颗红蒂。

二.  
孙小飞赤裸着双腿被抱上车，上身的毛衣被他拉得几乎变成短裙，他迷糊地躺在后座，手无意识地一直摸着自己的后穴，娇娇地说好胀。又将手掌盖在女穴，阴蒂鼓成一个肉球抵着手掌，孙小飞难耐地揉着那处，细缝里吐出丝丝水液，忘情地哼叫。

也不知是过了多久，终于停了下来，外头有些冷，他窝在男人的怀中不肯抬头。一个安抚的吻落在他的额头。孙小飞抬起头，迷糊地眨了眨眼，不懂对方为什么要这么做，可爱的样子激起那人的怜爱，又是一吻咬在他嘟着的嘴唇上。

“一会儿让你更舒服。”这是今晚这个男人第一次说话，可孙小飞却从刚才的温情里一下子清醒。他被放在引擎盖上，银色流行线的外壳在月光下泛着冷硬的光芒，孙小飞用手挡着雌穴夹着腿往后缩了缩，可是刚刚情动的体液在上头留下一条蜿蜒的水渍。

“把他的腿掰开给我看看，你不是在电话里说带了一个极品？样子倒是不错，皮肤够白，脸也够嫩，就是不知道里这里面嫩不嫩？”话音刚落，孙小飞又感到有人从身后环着他，将他两条颤抖不已的大腿打开。  
“求求你们不要、不要拍我，呜呜……”孙小飞的酒已经醒了大半，他的余光里竟发现有人拿着dv，从未见人的花穴被人用手指扒开，微凉的夜风几乎钻了进去，阴蒂被人故意用拇指按着转动，他细弱的反抗完全起不到任何作用。

有人弯下腰，把他水润的花唇吃进嘴里，牙齿划过小肉粒，舌头朝着穴眼探去。处女美穴从未有人造访过，如今被人裹在唇舌之间亵玩，舒服得孙小飞抽搐着大腿不断喷汁。

“别舔……好难看……”孙小飞淫靡的呻吟中掺杂着哀求，埋在他双腿间的男人充耳不闻，上身一对雪乳儿被环着他的男人捏的又麻又胀，还被握在手心往中间挤了过去，小小的奶沟被人调笑说是个小妹妹，孙小飞又气又羞，伸出细嫩小手想要扒开那双贼手，却被用力一捏，疼得失去力气。花穴此时又被人猛地吸了好几口。

“啊啊啊啊啊，别、别吸！”孙小飞骤然夹紧双腿，扭着腰，嘴里又喊着：“想要尿尿，快受不了了，里面好酸。”很快他再也无法承受快感，挺着小肉屁股喷了出来，淫水浇了对面一脸。孙小飞极速喘着气，手脚软成面条。刚刚喷完水的花穴一张一合地蠕动，渴望有人可以插进去满足它。

刚刚那被喷了一脸的男子，站在小飞腿间，举着肉棒就往里插。嘴里叫着让人好好拍下这一瞬间，毕竟处子失贞是所有男人都爱不释手的画面，可孙小飞痛得脸皱成一团，眼泪扑簌下滴。

身后的男子离开，他被平放在冰凉的车面上，刚入秋的寒月照着他的洁白身躯。花穴被人奸得汩汩冒水儿，阴道不断收缩吮吸着插入的肉棒。男人按着他的腰不断加大力度，把孙小飞胯打得啪啪作响，红了一片，龟头试图撞开最深处的软肉，穴里水液一波波涌出，肏干中飞溅出体外，一小滩一小摊地聚在一起。孙小飞的身子被肏得开回滑动，花唇被奸得外翻，阴蒂在抽插中时不时被挤压，他崩溃地抬手搂住对方的脖子。

“啊啊啊啊啊真的……呜呜真的不行了，里面好酸好胀，不想要了……”他本就软糯的嗓音如今更是柔了三分，又哭又娇的样子煞是可爱。双腿也乖乖勾上对方的腰部，求着人家可怜可怜他。

这般姿态也没有得到对方怜爱，两人交合处又探出一只手，一个冰凉的圆球压在孙小飞的阴阜肉蒂上缓慢移动，他已经没有精神去思考这是什么，耳朵只听见“嗡嗡”的响声，他整个身体都几乎弹了起来，竟是一颗跳蛋，疯狂的震动折磨着他肿大的花蒂，肉球被挤得飞速抖动，致命的快感让他几乎再也无法发出声音。摄像机的镜头几乎要埋进他的下体，将这一幕幕全都记录下。穴腔里，龟头强行打开宫口，每一下都肏进那个隐秘的地方，搅得里面软肉颤抖快活，身体里的淫水源源不断。

孙小飞张着红唇，小舌半探诱人嘬咬，凤眸失神，软嫩的双颊红得滴出血。就在肉棒再一次狠狠破开层层敏感嫩肉，抵着子宫射精时，阴蒂上的跳蛋用力得几乎将其揉碎。孙小飞的雌穴一阵紧缩后疯狂痉挛，细嫩双足点着车盖，寒夜里浑身萦绕着一层温热雾气，纤腰拱起宛如新月，一道水柱从那被顶得一片淫靡的穴里飙出。

孙小飞颤着屁股，哭泣着缩成一小团，他快死了。又被不知是谁射了满脸，还将肉棒插入他的嘴里要他吸干净，他抖着身体喉头滚动，动着软舌，残余精液全都涌进他嘴里，被人掰过小脸，让他对着镜头说点什么。孙小飞哭得说不清话，白浊顺着他下颚滴在黑色耻毛中，露出一个难看的表情。

寂静的夜里只听到一句压抑着哭声的“多谢款待”。


End file.
